Endless Search
by Ryokun
Summary: A magus story. Could I get some opinions on this plz? R/R/ o.o


var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072

Endless search

By ssjgokux

A man in his late twenties is walking through the forest. He looks around the area as if he is 

looking for someone or thing. What is different about him is his pointed ears and pale face. His name is 

Magus. He is a mystic. For months he has been searching for his half-sister Schala, who was lost to him 

because of Lavos. Anger fills him when he thinks about how he was unable to save her. Even when he 

returned to the same period in time. He tries not to remember it. But he can never forget about what 

happened then….

Magus stood in front of Lavos with only revenge on his mind. He looked over the huge Porcupine-

like creature, who seems to be asleep, But he knows it's watching him. As Magus looked down, he saw the 

bodies of Chrono, Marle, and Lucca. They're unmoving and appear to be lifeless. " Those weak fools.." 

Muttered magus in disgust. A familiar laughter came from behind Magus.

"Hmm… So the prophet turned out to be a fake." From the shadows appeared Queen Zeal, Magus 

mother, and along with her Schala. " Do you really think that you can defeat the almighty Lavos?" She 

asked with a smirk on her face. Zeal then proceeded to leap on the back of Lavos like it was a throne. 

"Come feel the wrath of Lavos!"

Magus then unsheathed his scythe. "This is the end…" He spoke coldly. He then leaped at Lavos 

and struck it with his most powerful attack. Lavos body merely shrugs at the effort. It was like the thing 

was laughing at Magus. Magus looked on in shock. "Th…. This can't be….!" Then he felt something to the 

likes of terror when he realized the mistake that he made. But before Magus could react in time, Lavos fired 

a powerful blast from its mouth. The impact sent Magus sprawled semi-conscience on the ground. 

Schala watched on in fear. " Mother. This isn't needed anymore. Please stop this now." Queen 

Zeal looked down at Schala with contempt. " Why? Were on the verge of gaining immortality." Her 

appearance changed a bit that gave the look of a possessed demon. "If you're not with us, you are our 

enemy." She waved her arm in a quick jester. "Then die with these fools who challenge me." With that an 

unseen force knocked down Schala. Queen zeal laughed as she watched the whole thing like it was a 

sideshow. " Now prepare to become one with Lavos!" Lavos then started to pull Magus and schala toward 

its mouth with incredible force. 

" Sc…schala… I failed you.." Magus whispered to himself as he watched on. He knows there is 

nothing more that he can do. Then he saw a person run through his sights. As he focused, he saw Chrono. It 

seems, as there's still life in his body after all. But there wasn't much left as Chrono's body was unsteady 

as he tried to stay standing. His body bleeding from various wounds.

Queen Zeal laughed as she watched all of this. Oh? You mean to say that you want to fight Lavos? 

Even with that battered body of yours?" Chrono being the silent warrior that he has been only draws his 

katana in response.

" The fool. He's going to get himself killed" Magus thought to himself. "What is he doing this 

for?" He couldn't understand why Chrono would risk his life like this. 

Zeal continues to laugh. Then she raised one hand up. Her face as that of cold steel, as she looked 

down on Chrono. " Now feel the power of Lavos!" Just then Lavos opened its mouth. A powerful beam of 

light fired out and struck Chrono straight in the chest. His screams of pain could be heard through out the room. 

After a short time Chrono's body was incinerated, leaving nothing remaining of him. "Chrono!" Marle and 

Lucca scream in disbelief. Just then a white light enveloped the room. When Magus could see, he found 

that Schala had transported Marle, Lucca, herself and himself back to where the mammoth machine was.

Schala was barely able to get up. But there was a sorrow in her eyes 

that only he noticed. "I'm going to send you to safety with my pendants remaining energy." A tear fell from 

her eye. "Please don't hate my mother." It was the last thing he heard. Before Magus could say anything, he 

was enveloped in a white light again. He then found himself standing on a mountain. He looks around at 

the destruction that Lavos has caused. There has been a massive flooding of the world. Most of the lands 

were under the ocean, to be lost for thousands of years. But none of that mattered to him. " Schala…" was 

all he could think of as he was unable to do anything for her.

Yes, Chrono was brought back to life. Through the help of Gasper, a clone, and the Time egg, he 

was returned to his friends. In the end Magus's hands was the one that killed Lavos. This gave him some 

satisfaction. During the party at Lennie square, he left Chrono and his friends. He did this for two reasons. 

One was because he couldn't stand them and their emotions. Second is because he knows that Schala is 

alive somewhere. It'll only be a matter of time before they are together again. His train of thought was 

broken when he noticed a pale blue light emanating from a clearing in the forest. He walked toward the 

light and was astound by what he saw. " A… A gate?! But that's not possible." But for some reason it was. 

There, lying right in front of magus was the blue circular portal, which was the time gate. It was shaking 

and barely open. "It won't last for long." Magus realized. " What the hell… I have nothing to lose." With 

that, Magus leaped into the gate, unknowing of where it may lead. It closed forever after the lone traveler 

had entered. 

The emptiness of the end of time was no surprise to Magus. Of course it wasn't since he has 

traveled here before. Now however, the place looks like the 2100 time period. The ground is torn up and a 

good number of pillars have collapsed on themselves and lays on the ground robbed of their former glory. 

An old man wearing a trench coat and a derby stood in the middle of the derby looking over at what 

remained.

"Ah… Janus. What brings you here? " The old man asked. He's the only one of a few who know 

his real name. His name is Gasper, he's was know in the kingdom of Zeal as the guru of time. He was one 

of three who argued against using the power of Lavos as a source of energy. But they went with it anyway 

and look what has become of those people.

Magus turned his back to him. "What's it worth to you?" He replied coldly. He still doesn't 

understand why Gasper stays here his whole life. He had his opportunity to leave this place when the time 

gates appeared. Yet he still remains here despite how decimated the place has became. 

Gasper just stood there. " Still looking for her aren't you?" When Magus didn't reply he 

continued. " You know there's a way to bring her back." He watched Magus reaction to the comment.

Magus turned to face Gasper. How's that possible?!" when he didn't get a reply, Magus took a 

better look at Gasper. He was asleep on his feet again. He always does this when there's something 

important. Magus knew that he isn't going to get anything more from him. "Stupid old fool.." muttered

Magus as he walked to the area where the pillars of light was. This was where all points of time connected.

This room was hard hit from the fall of Lavos. Nearly all of the pillars were gone. However there was a 

single one left that seems to remain unscathed from what's been happening.

"You planning on entering that one, aren't you Janus?" Gasper asked as he entered the room. He 

watches Magus. His eyes showing that he knows more then what he is telling. 

Magus merely shrugs. " I don't have time for your concerns." With that he walked into the light 

and was gone. Gasper let out a sigh. " Good luck Janus…" He then proceeded to watch the flow of time.

Magus looked around as he took in his new surroundings. He was in what looked like a tropical 

area. Behind him was something that resembled a temple. As he got a better look he saw that this "Island 

was floating in the sky. " The kingdom of Zeal…" muttered magus. This place was unmistakable. Powered 

by the force of Lavos, This kingdom was able to escape the harshness off the earth below. Down there is 

suffering through the ice age. Up here, this kingdom is thriving in prosperity . Actually it was the only 

kingdom around at the time. " Now… What time is this around?" Magus asked himself a bit out loud. The 

answer came with the hum of a portal that was from behind Magus. He leaped into a bush and decided to 

watch. He saw himself dressed as a prophet just appearing from the portal. He then proceeded to leave the 

area. "It's almost time." Magus thought to himself. Just before this time Chrono, Marle and Frog was able 

to break into Queen Zeal's chamber. They put up a fight but were captured. Later on Magus caught Schala 

trying to help them escape. He allowed them, but first had Chrono and his friends sent away from this time

period, and had Schala seal the time gate. He did this so Chrono wouldn't interfere with his plans again. 

This time around he knew what he's going to do. As he journeyed to the castle, Magus ask for the 

Whereabouts of Schala. He discovered that she was in the undersea palace. Yes he understood that he could 

alter time, but he doesn't care about that. All that mattered was saving Schala. After using the pendant that 

Schala gave him, Magus was able to enter the main chamber where the entrance to the undersea palace 

Lay. As Magus walked in he was Dalton. He used to be Zeal's right hand man until Magus appeared as

The prophet. He was sitting on Queen Zeal's throne looking furious. He was muttering about getting rid 

of the Zeal and ruling one day. He then looked up as he head the footsteps approach him. He looks at 

Magus shocked that yet another person was able to enter the Queen's chambers. 

" Who are you.?!" Demanded Dalton, who took a defensive stance. Magus remained silent. The 

only action he does is to tighten his grip on his scythe, which is out of Dalton's view.

"My name isn't important." Magus finally replied. His eyes cast a cold gaze upon Dalton. 

"I'm heading for the undersea palace whether you like it or not." He then proceeded to move closer

toward Dalton.

" Like hell you will!" Dalton screamed out. He then charged at Magus with a hard punch to

the jaw. Magus was anticipating this and allowed it. Dalton, now realizing his mistake tries to back up. 

Unfortunately he was unable to evade the deep cut along his chest that was created by Magus's Merciless

blade. Dalton was unable to maintain and stumbled to one knee. Magus started to chant and a black orb of 

energy started to form in his hand. As Dalton started to recuperate Magus fired the ball of shadow magic at 

him sending him sprawling toward a wall. The impact caused Dalton to be impaled into the wall. He was 

barely conscience. All he could manage was to spit some blood out of his mouth. "Damn you …." Magus

once again fired a blast into Daltons chest causing him to completely pass out. With him out of the way 

Magus proceeded into the portal which lead to the undersea palace.

The Undersea palace was how it was before it became the black omen. In certain area's there 

Was what looked like an endless supply of Lava that never seems to cool down, despite the fact there isn't 

a volcano anywhere near this place. There's also multiple elevators leading down to where his goal lay. 

The air around Magus was cold and stale, giving the impression of what's to come. With great speed and 

stealth, He was able to get to the lower levels of the palace. There he found Schala where he expected her 

to be. She was standing in front of the Mammoth machine. There was no one around her. She looked 

exactly liked he remembered from last time. Wearing the usual elegant dress that most people from Zeal 

have, Her back was to him. Schalas blue hair looking like an ocean. Magus slowly approached Schala, not 

knowing what he should say to her. Before he could come up with anything, Schala turned around and saw 

him.

She took a few steps back. There was a hint of fear in her eyes. "Who are you? How did you get in 

here?" She tries to keep her composure but looks like she's going to run at any moment.

He knows that he can't let this chance slip away. " I know that you can't recognize me. There's 

much to be explained. You see… I'm Janus."

Schalas fear was quickly replaced with an anger that Magus has ever seen. " How dare you try to 

lie to me! You're way too old to be him. I was Janus at the castle with his cat.." she started to turn around 

to go.

Magus walked toward her a bit, causing Schala to feel a bit unease. "It is me Schala. I've come 

from the future." He then proceeded to take off his pendant and handed it to Schala, who gingerly took it. 

She looked astound as she gazed at it. " You gave this to me when I was a child. Just before you went to 

see mother, and when the guy with the spiky red hair and his friends broke into her chambers ." 

Schala listened somewhat not wanting to believe. Then when she looked into his eyes, she knew 

that it was all true. " Janus? But why did you come here?" 

Magus then proceeded to tell her of what was to come. " I have no idea of what became of you 

afterward." He paused for a bit. " After killing Lavos, I started to search for a way to bring you back. Since

there's no longer any other option left." He lightly cursed to himself. The "Chrono trigger" could have 

been used, But it's gone in it's use to restore Chrono back to life. There is one in this time. However no one

knows where Gasper keeps himself. "That old bastard. He knew that all of this would happen." He spoke a 

bit out loud, which didn't escape Schalas attention.

"That's how things are. Fate is one of those things you can't escape. Not even with time travel." 

Schala looked around to see for any guards.

Magus didn't believe that, Not when he's this close. " I will make a way then."

Schala looked on at her half-brother. "But what if you change the future for the worse?"

After thinking about it. Magus knew that was a possibility. " I have a different idea." He looks 

straight at her. He nods a bit knowing that this has the chance of working. " I'll be waiting here. Once when 

you send Chronos friends, and my past self away I'll come and help you out of here.

Schala smiled for the first time in what seemed to magus like an eternity. " I'll wait for you." Just 

then footsteps could be heard. " You must go now. Mother's on her way here."

Magus nodded in agreement and started off in the other direction. " I shall return." With that he 

disappeared into the shadows.

Queen Zeal entered the room where the mammoth machine was. Since the passing of the king, she 

has been the sole ruler of the Kingdom of Zeal. With the discovery of Lavos energy, The people flourished 

with much more prosperity then when they relied on the elemental powers. Now with the project to have a 

mammoth machine near the source of the energy, they would become immortal. Such an idea was stupid to 

turn down. Zeal turned and looked at her daughter Schala. She knew that Schala held the potential to be 

powerful. Also she was the only one who could activate the mammoth machine to draw in the energy from 

Lavos. "The day is finally here Schala. Once this Machine is activated, we shall be able to draw limitless 

energy. With that power, the kingdom of Zeal shall become immortal and live forever." 

Schala listen to Zeal a bit unease at what she's hearing from her. " Yes mother. It'll all be done 

soon." Schala has had a feeling that Zeal wasn't herself, but was always unsure of it. There has definitely 

been some changes in her since Schalas father died. She became more obsessed with power ever since the 

discovery of the Lavos power. Zeal even went as far as to forbid the use of elemental power, saying that 

they are too primitive compared to this new power. Once the first mammoth machine was completed, there 

was an even more change in her mother. She became withdrawn and sees anything that isn't with her views 

as a threat. Zeal even banished the Gurus for questioning whether this was safe to use. "If I may mother, 

I'm going too leave now." Zeal didn't even looked like she was paying attention. With that Schala left, 

taking one last look at where Janus had left.

It's was a long wait for Magus. He was able to find a place to hide behind one of the huge statues 

that was in the room. He doesn't remember how long it was. Then his attention was drawn when he heard 

footsteps running toward the room. Quickly glancing over, Magus saw Chrono, Marle and Lucca heading 

toward where Queen Zeal and the Mammoth machine was. "little do they know that they are going to be in 

over their head." Magus thought as he watched their vain attempt to try to destroy the machine with a red 

sword, that turned out to be the Masamune. Actually it had the opposite affect, as the three were then 

transported to where Lavos was hiding. A few minutes afterward Queen Zeal and Schala followed. Not 

long after that, everything that happened before seemed to come alive again in front of himself as he 

watched Schala send Marle, Lucca and his past self away.

Schala looked around too see if everything's safe. "Janus? Where are you?" Schala knew that he's 

there but she wanted to hear him.

Magus stepped out from where he was hiding. "I'm right here Schala. Let's go." assured that

Things are going to turn out fine, Schala walked up to join her brother. When they got near each other a piercing laugh

echoed across the room.. "Out of the way Schala!" Screamed Magus, as he pushed her just as a pillar of light raised from

the ground. Magus ended up taking the blast wrath instead, forcing him to his knees in pain.

Queen Zeal stepped out from the an unseen portal. " Such a happy reunion don't you agree Janus?" Magus 

only grit his teeth as he is unable to move his body. "No.. don't bother to get up son. You've caused me enough grief 

then you know." Zeal Proceeded to open a portal with a mere jester of her hand. "If you want to be with your sister that 

badly... I can make that happen!" With that an inhuman scream came from the portal. Magus quickly realizes it was a 

direct link to Lavos... In his weakened condition, Magus woldn't survive one of Lavos attacks. The best he can do is brace 

himself and await the worest that could happen.

The sound of the attack was heard but the impact wasn't meant to be. Only the sound of a womans scream 

When Magus looked, he was with a hint of horror that Schala has stood in front of the attack and took it in place of 

himself. After that everything seemed to go into slow motion as Schala fell to the ground and magus reaching over to 

catch her. As Magus quickly looked over Schala, he notice that her wounds were severe. She won't last very long. The 

odd he he thought, was why is schala smiling when she know's that death will come at anytime. Magus coukdn't stand it 

any longer. He just got Schala back and he's going to loss her again. " Zeal!" He shouted not even seeing The woman 

grinning wickedly at as his own mother. He brought his hands together and created a spell around Zeal that was similar to 

Chronos Luminare but filled with shadow energy. Not expecting the attack, Queen Zeal was sent flying into her own \

portal which promtly closed upon itself. With that Magus lifted Schala into his arms and rushed out of the undersea 

palace.

At the last village that was left on the planet, Magus stood against on of the huts. His face is that of stone and completely unreadable. One couldn't tell if he was worried or he didn't care what was going on in that hut. But magus was worried. He didn't want to lose Schala for a second time. He still remembers the first time, and swore not to let it happen again. Unfortunately if things didn't change, he's going to fail on his promise. 

As Magus was lost in thought, the Village "medic" came out and walked up to Magus. "Are you Janus?" with just Magus looking at him gave the answer. "The young lady would like to speak with you." With that he walked away to see to other people.

Magus walked in to see that Schala's condition has turned for the worse. her skin was pale and losing The vibrant life that she once had. "please come over here Janus" Schala begged weakly as she coughed a bit. Magus complied and walked to his sisters side. Schala smiled warmly at him. "I know that you've spent most your life for revenge and to find me...." She paused to cough. 

"That's enough Schala" Magus said trying to push down his feeling of despair that he was feeling. " You'll need your rest if you're to get better." Schala laughed a bit at that, which suprised Magus.

"You can't fool me.." Schala replied. "I know you better then that." she slowly reached her hand out and takes Magus's hand in it. "That's not the point... what you've been after all this time isn't living." Magus tried to protest but was cut off. "You're just as human as everyone else, You should open yourself up more to others. Bottling up your emotions could destroy you." schala Coughed again. "Please live your life with no regrets." She then smiled up at him. "At least you know know what happened to me." Magus nodded in response. "I promise." Pleases to hear that, Schala gathered what srenght remained to push herself up to hug Magus. Hesitant, Magus returned the hug. "I love you Janus..." With that Schlala passed out. Gone from the realm of the living. If anyone was there to witness, they would have sworn that they saw Magus shed a tear ."I love you too Schala" He then picked up her lifeless body and walked out of the hut. No one in the village dared to ask what happened.

Standing on the tallest mountain that's left on the planet, Magus was deep in thought . It took him hours to dig Schalas grave. As He was doing that, he thought of her last words. His thoughts also drifted back to his times with Chrono and his friends. After what happened, he now understands why they did thoes things. Schala's sacrifice has changed him more then he'll probably ever realize. He took a moment to look at Schalas grave. set in the tablet that was placed by it is her necklace with the light green emerald stone that was now reflecting the first raise of the new dawn. "Schala.. I will keep my promise to you." With that he looked on at the sun rising from what looked like a never ending sea. He doesn't know what the new dawn will bring, but Magus know that he will welcome it when it does come to him.

__

Fin

geovisit();


End file.
